1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to tools and more specifically to a folding tool, which includes a normal length handle.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Folding tools are well known in the art. However, some prior art folding tools have extra long handles to protect a cutting edge of an extra long tool member in a closed orientation. It is advantageous to have a folding tool to reduce storage space and protect the cutting edge of the extra long tool member. However, having an extra long handle to hold makes using the folding tool more difficult to use. U.S. Pat. No. 728,416 to Howland discloses a hunting knife. U.S. Pat. No. 7,533,466 to Steigerwalt (Steigerwalt) discloses a folding tool with lock. However, the Steigerwalt lock is an expensive portion of the folding tool.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for a folding tool, which includes a normal length handle, and a tool member cover, which locks a tool member in an open position and protects a cutting edge of the tool member in a closed position.